


Hey, Jealousy

by Lyrical_Bard



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Can’t wait til that’s a spoiler, Dirty Talk, F/F, It has a soft ending, Jealousy, No beta we die like Lucien, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Rage, Strap-Ons, rage fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:06:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29745426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyrical_Bard/pseuds/Lyrical_Bard
Summary: After one too many people flirt with Beau, Yasha decides to make her claim irrefutable.
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha
Comments: 18
Kudos: 179





	Hey, Jealousy

* * *

It’s not Beau’s fault. It’s _not_. She’s attractive as hell and everyone fucking notices it, male, female and everything in between and beyond. Everyone notices Beau when she wants to be noticed. 

And Beau always wants to be noticed. 

But only Yasha could see her. And maybe the Nein as well. They were a family, after all. But only Yasha got to see everything. And that made Yasha’s chest fuzzy and warm in ways she was still happily adjusting to, weeks later.

And that feeling was better than the anger currently trying to take over at the sight of Beau and a young barmaid talking at the counter. 

The Nein, after the hellscape that was Eiselcross and the shitshow that was Aeor, and defeating the analbag that was Lucien and his shit kicker Tombtakers, had finally made their way back to civilization for rest. They journeyed to Xhorhaus, exhausted but alive. 

After a night’s rest, the group had dispersed for shopping and sightseeing and just enjoying the feel of being fucking alive. The red eyes that adorned Beau and Caleb we’re still present, but their glow had faded to simple tattoos and the duo no longer had dreams of the floating city. Beau was certain they could cover them now and her goal was to eventually do just that. Caleb had no such plans, but he was happy the eyes no longer glowed. 

The afternoon found Yasha and Beau in the market place. Yasha was happy to be with Beau, who needed more paper and journals and quills and graphite sticks. She also wanted more throwing weapons and if she had to have them specially made again, at least they had the time to spare. 

Spare time. _What a fucking concept_. It felt like the Nein had been running on fumes for months on end. Now they could stop and breathe and just _be_. 

At least, that was Yasha’s plan. To just be and breathe. And to do it with Beau at her side, who seemed to have a similar idea, was even better. 

After the marketplace, Yasha and Beau made their way to one of the taverns for food. They could have had lunch at Xhorhaus, but that was a bit of a walk and besides, the couple wasn’t ready to head home just yet. 

Beau and Yasha went to the bar, ordered drinks and food, then took their tankards to a nearby table to wait. They drank, made small talk, avoiding bringing up Eiselcross. It had been an unspoken rule among the Nein as a whole that they just weren’t ready to discuss it yet. 

Which was fine with Yasha. She liked talking to Beau about less heavy subjects anyway. It made her feel light and if the way Beau’s face would flush at times with Yasha’s gentle flirting was any indication, Beau was fine with light topics too. 

They finished their tankards before their food arrived so Beau took the empty mugs to the bar to request refills. Yasha smiled, watching as Beau sauntered off, putting a little extra sway into her hips. She didn’t look back at Yasha to see if she was staring. Beau just knew she would be. 

But Yasha wasn’t the only one. The barmaid behind the counter, who had provided them with drinks earlier and had taken their order, also had her eyes on Beau as she walked up. Yasha had seen her taking in her girlfriend’s figure earlier but hadn’t made a move with Yasha there. 

Yasha saw the barmaid was a bit braver with the larger woman being absent. 

Beau leaned on the counter to order their drinks and the woman leaned over the counter as well. She said something that Yasha couldn’t hear from this distance and with the level of noise in the tavern as it was. Beau laughed and gave her a toothy grin. Then the barmaid reached across and lightly caressed Beau’s face along her jaw with her fingertips. 

Yasha felt her hackles raise when the woman touched Beau. 

Beau’s face seemed to soften. She dipped her head then looked back up to the woman before grasping her by the wrist and lowering her hand to the counter top. Beau shook her head before tilting it back in Yasha’s direction and Yasha watched as the barmaid’s face fell slightly before her eyes flicked over Beau’s shoulders to her. Then she pulled back, quickly poured two drinks and handed them off to the monk who then turned to make her way back to Yasha. 

Beau would never betray her. Yasha knew that. Believed it with everything in her. Beau wanted Yasha and no one else. 

It was the ‘no one else’ that was the issue. 

They didn’t know Beau, who could have picked anyone else, had chosen Yasha. Or maybe they did know and just didn’t care. They wanted Beau and fuck anything else. 

No, Yasha wasn’t upset with Beau. She knew Beau wouldn’t betray her and had just proven as much. But Yasha couldn’t help the low simmering boil of a rage that was beginning to flow through her veins at the mere thought of someone else touching what was hers. 

“Hey, Yash, you okay,” Beau asked as she set the mugs down on the table and taking her seat at the table. “You look kinda...ragey.”

Yasha blinked and did her best to offer a smile. “I’m alright.” Yasha reached for her mug but Beau gently caught her hand before she could pick it up.

“You trust me, right,” Beau asked with concern. “You know I would never cheat?”

Yasha felt her rage simmer down and her face softened as she gave Beau a smile. She raised her hand and, much like the barmaid had done moments ago, traced her fingertips along Beau’s jaw. 

“I trust you. With everything I am, I trust you,” Yasha said softly so only Beau could hear her. Not that she thought anyone was listening in on their conversation, but this was still meant for just Beau. 

Beau’s face did something weird before her face melted into a sappy grin. Beau picked up her mug and took a long drink from it before sitting it back down. “I love you, ya know?”

Yasha’s smile grew. “And I love you.”

Beau huffed happily and took another drink of ale just as their food arrived. Beau happily tucked in and Yasha watched her for a moment before doing the same.

* * *

But Yasha could not, for the life of her, get the thought of someone else touching Beau, _her Beau_ , out of her fucking head. The couple had made a few more stops before returning to Xhorhaus for the evening and all throughout the rest of the day, Yasha felt her annoyance flaring. 

Beau had picked up on her partner’s increasing foul mood but Yasha had kept insisting she was fine. Beau would give her a look, silently telling Yasha she knew better, but didn’t press the matter. She wouldn’t force Yasha to talk and hoped the woman would come and open up to her when she was ready. 

They made their way through the house and up to Yasha’s room. No sooner had the bedroom door shut did Beau find herself backed into the nearest wall and Yasha’s lips crashing against her own. 

Beau moaned and arched up against Yasha’s larger frame. She dropped her shopping bags and clutched at Yasha’s shoulders, tangling her fingers into the woman’s shrug and tugging her closer. Yasha’s hands gripped her by the hips tightly before reaching one hand up to tug the collar of Beau’s cloak out of the way. Yasha’s mouth blazed a trail down her neck, teeth marking dark flesh. 

“Fucking _shit_ , Yash,” Beau moaned. She tried to grind her hips against Yasha but the barbarian only held her tighter. “Not that I’m complaining, but what’s got you so worked up?”

Yasha bit Beau’s neck again, sucking a bruise onto her skin before releasing her. She pulled back and Beau’s knees felt weak when she saw Yasha’s duo colored eyes were tinting red. 

“They wanted you,” Yasha snarled. 

Beau shook her head. “I meant what I said, Yash,” Beau whispered, her breath hot over Yasha’s lips. “I only want you.”

“I know,” Yasha growled. She kissed Beau again, shoving a hand roughly between the monk’s legs. Beau moaned into the kiss and began to grind against Yasha’s hand. Yasha squeezed her through her pants and Beau cried out, Yasha swallowing the sound. 

Yasha tore her mouth away, her eyes intently focused on Beau who was rolling her hips unapologetically against Yasha’s firm grip between her legs.

“But they still wanted you,” Yasha growled again. “They can’t have you.” 

Despite Beau’s protests, Yasha pulled her hand away. But she quickly worked Beau’s sash off from her hips then shoved her large hand into Beau’s trousers and between her legs again. She curled two fingers and quickly thrust them up into Beau’s wet heat. 

_“Oh fuck_ ,” Beau cried out, eyes slamming shut. She clutched at Yasha’s shoulders more firmly and spread her legs, canting her hips forward to try and take Yasha deeper. 

“You are _mine_ ,” Yasha breathed hotly against Beau’s jaw. She felt Beau shiver and tug her ever closer. 

Beau moaned as Yasha’s fingers curled inside of her, her legs trembling. “ _Yours_ ,” she groaned. “ _Only_ yours.”

Yasha continued to thrust her fingers best she could into Beau’s cunt with Beau’s pants still on. It was a tight fit, in more ways than one, but Yasha didn’t want to pull away from Beau just yet. 

“That barmaid thought she actually had a chance,” Yasha said, her voice no longer a growl but still gravelly. Beau moaned and tilted her head to the side, pressing her temple against Yasha’s. “I should take you back to the tavern, bend you over the bar and fuck you in front of her.” Yasha felt Beau shiver, her inner muscles clinging tightly around her thick fingers. “Show her, _show everyone_ , that you’re fucking _mine_.”

“Oh, fuck, Yasha, _please_ ,” Beau whined, her hands sliding beneath Yasha’s shrug to clutch at the woman’s broad arms instead. She slammed her head back against the wall and, as Yasha buried her face into her throat, she felt the woman smirk against her skin. 

“You liked that,” Yasha said smugly, as she felt wetness gush into her hand from her words. “Like the idea of me claiming you in front of a tavern full of people?” Beau whimpered, trying to grind her clit against the heel of Yasha’s meaty hand. “Maybe I should take you to the town’s stocks and fuck you there? Let the entire town know you’re mine.”

Beau groaned loudly at the thought. She raised her head and caught and held Yasha’s gaze. The barbarian’s eyes were nearly completely red now. “Fuck, yeah, you should,” Beau gasped with a grin. “I want everyone to know I’m yours.”

Yasha growled as her fingers pushed into Beau hard, who only welcomed the pain with a smile. 

Beau gripped Yasha’s face in her hands and kissed her hard, her tongue curling into Yasha’s mouth. “C’mon, Yash,” she said after breaking the kiss. “Fucking make me yours.”

Yasha, her eyes fully shaded red, just grinned, her canines catching the candle light. “You _are_ mine,” Yasha replies. 

She tears away from Beau, as gently as she can manage in her rage, pulling her fingers from Beau’s cunt. Beau hisses at the slight sting and Yasha, in a moment of gentle clarity, lightly nuzzles her throat, hands braced on the wall on either side of Beau. 

“Strip for me, Love,” Yasha whispers softly. “Then face the wall.”

Beau groans and as soon as Yasha pulls away quickly begins to disrobe. She watches as Yasha does the same before heading over to her pack and rustling through it. Yasha turns and catches Beau watching her and her red eyes narrow. 

“I said to fucking turn around, Beauregard,” Yasha snarls and Beau immediately turns to face the wall. She brings her hands up, palms against the wood, and rests her head against the wall as well. She closed her eyes, trying to calm her rapid heartbeat and ragged breathing. 

She knows what Yasha is getting. Something they picked up in Nicodranas when the Nein had escaped Eiselcross to gather allies and supplies against the Tombtakers. Beau risks a peek and sees Yasha fastening a black, leather harness around her hips and sees the long, thick shaft jutting out between her thighs. 

They had actually bought two straps when they’d gone shopping. After some discussions on the topic, they decided two would be best to suit their different needs; Beau liked long and thick where as Yasha preferred smaller and thinner ones. 

Yasha’s strap, as black as Yasha was pale, was made of smooth leather whereas Beau’s smaller strap was made of pale blue glass and had what appeared to be smoke swirling inside of it. It also had an unbreakable spell casted upon it, at Yasha’s insistence. 

“Just to be safe,” Yasha had said, a blush scorching across her face at the time. 

There was no such red tint on Yasha’s face now. Only her eyes, which had been entirely eclipsed red due to her rage. 

The barbarian stalked over to Beau, who had quickly turned to face the wall before Yasha caught her staring again, and Beau could feel her at her back before she even touched her. Beau heard a bottle uncork with a pop and knew Yasha was coating her strap with an oil that would burn with a pleasant tingle when applied to skin. 

Beau, out of the corner of her eye, saw Yasha set the bottle on shelf beside them before she felt Yasha press against her ass, her cock nudging between Beau’s thighs. She felt Yasha adjust the strap felt it press against her opening and she sighed, angling her hips and spreading her legs further apart. 

Yasha pressed into Beau slowly before sliding her oil-slicked palm over Beau’s belly. Yasha stayed perfectly still and pulled Beau back to her, watching as her cock slowly disappeared inside of Beau’s cunt. 

Beau sighed at the pleasant stretch and fullness, and happy that Yasha was taking her time for the moment. She knew it wouldn’t last, not with Yasha’s possessive mood. Which was fine. Beau wanted it hard and wanted the slight sting of pain she knew she would experience but was still content in the knowledge that Yasha didn’t want to actually harm her. 

After a long moment and Beau fidgeting, Yasha began a slow grind into Beau’s heat. Yasha’s large hand stayed at Beau’s belly, nails lightly digging into her skin as she thrust into her. Beau angled back, pushing her ass into Yasha’s hips to try and take her deeper. 

Then the soft moment was gone. Yasha gripped Beau’s shoulder with her other hand and began a merciless pace, pounding into Beau’s cunt over and over and over again. Beau cried out, bracing herself again her forearms on the wall, her hands balled into tight fists. 

Beau felt Yasha begin to bite at her shoulders and back, marking any skin she could reach with her mouth while she thrust hard and deep into Beau. She moved her hands to Beau’s hips and her pace quickened, nearly slamming Beau into the wall. 

And then Yasha slowed. And then she stopped. Beau blinked her unfocused eyes open and glanced over her shoulder to Yasha who seemed hyper focused on something Beau couldn’t see below them. 

Then, slowly, Yasha’s red gaze flicked up to her face. Beau felt herself tighten around Yasha’s cock inside her. 

“Everything you are is mine, right,” Yasha asked, her voice slipping back into a deep growl. 

Beau swallowed hard and nodded. “Yes,” she sighed, not breaking eye contact. 

Yasha held her gaze for a long, silent and tense moment before her eyes flicked back down. “Everything,” she asked again. “Including here?”

Beau’s brow knitted in confusion for a moment before she felt Yasha’s thumb at the top of the crack of her ass slowly sliding downwards. She felt herself freeze as Yasha’s slick thumb slowly but firmly pressed against her other opening. 

Beau swallowed the lump in her throat. She felt herself shudder at the firm pressure Yasha was applying. Her red eyes had moved back to Beau’s face and she was waiting for an answer. 

Beau wasn’t opposed to anal but she hadn’t tried it before. At least, not with her on the receiving end of it. It hadn’t been something she ever gave much thought about when with past lovers. There were other pleasurable things she wanted more at the time. And if she were being honest, she hadn’t trusted her lovers enough to not hurt her had she wanted to. 

But Beau did trust Yasha, even in her jealous, rage clouded mind. Yasha would never, ever hurt her. 

So Beau felt herself nodding and pressing back against Yasha’s hand. “Even there,” Beau sighed. 

Yasha groaned and pressed her forehead against the back of Beau’s head. She pulled her slick hand away and reached for the bottle of warming oil again. Yasha slipped her thumb into the mouth of it, tilted the bottle upside down and coated her digit with the liquid before turning the bottle upright again, removing her thumb and returning the bottle on the shelf. 

Yasha took her other hand and grasped Beau’s ass, spreading her open. Beau released a shuddering breath and braced her head against the wall when she felt Yasha’s thumb, now even more slick, trace circles over her. 

Then she felt Yasha ever so slowly begin to push into her, just to her her first joint. 

Beau’s breath stuttered before she held it altogether. It didn’t hurt, having Yasha inside her like this, but there was definitely a pressure she wasn’t used to. And a different kind of fullness. Holy shit, Beau felt _so fucking full_. 

She felt Yasha move behind her, her cock shifting inside her and Beau moaned a broken a sound. She tilted her head back and found Yasha’s shoulder and she rested there. 

Yasha kissed along her neck and shoulder, her hand moving from Beau’s ass to her belly again. “Breathe, baby,” Yasha commanded softly into her ear, her voice still gruff despite its gentleness. 

Beau whimpered, her hips pressing back against Yasha again. Her eyes open, she stared up at the ceiling of Yasha’s bedroom, her eyes focusing, for some reason, on a cobweb in the corner, and breathed. 

“How do you feel,” Yasha asked softly, pressing deeper with her thumb. 

Beau whined, her fists uncurling to press against the wall, nails lightly scratching wood. “I feel so full,” Beau whispered with a ragged sigh. She pressed back again and took Yasha just a bit deeper. “ _Fuck_.”

“Now every part of you belongs to me,” Yasha said hotly against her skin, beginning a slow but deep rut into Beau’s cunt with her cock, keeping her thumb still. 

“It always did,” Beau said with a gasp. She felt her inner muscles fluttering wildly and knew she was close. She turned her head as much as she could to look at Yasha and gave a raspy, “ _More_.”

Yasha growled, sunk her teeth into Beau’s shoulder. Then she leaned back, regripped Beau at her shoulder with her free hand and began a blistering pace with her hips. Beau cried out, all too happy to have Yasha filling her over and over again. 

Beau felt herself tighten, both around Yasha’s cock and her thumb. She heard Yasha groan as her muscles tightened and gasped when she realized Yasha could feel at least a part of her. 

Beau gripped Yasha again, on purpose this time, and Yasha’s hips stuttered before finding their rhythm again. 

“You like being filled,” Yasha asked, breath hot against the back of Beau’s neck.   
  
Beau looked at her over her shoulder with a smirk. “Only by you,” she replied, groaning loudly when Yasha’s hips shifted and her cock hit a particularly sensitive spot inside her. 

Yasha growled, pressing harder into Beau with both hips and hand. She slowed her thrusts so she could grind hard against Beau’s ass, her thumb pressing slightly downward. 

Beau groaned and shifted her weight, bracing both her and Yasha against a shoulder on the wall. Her other hand slid down her body and cupped between her legs. She spread herself more openly, feeling Yasha’s cock between her fingers as she pushed into her cunt before moving back up to circle her fingertips across her clit, sighing as the pleasure spiked inside of her. 

She didn’t get to enjoy it for long however. Yasha realized her hand had disappeared and she moved her free hand to grip Beau’s wrist and slammed her hand back against the wall. “ _No_ ,” she snarled harshly. 

Beau sobbed in frustration. “Yasha, why? I am so fucking close.”

“You are _mine_ ,” Yasha growled at her again. “That includes your orgasms. They’re mine, too, and I’m not ready for them yet.”

 _Them_. Gods fucking help her. 

“Well I fucking am,” Beau shot back. Then, with a soft whine, “I can’t hold out much longer, Yash.” She moved her hand behind her to grip at Yasha’s muscular hip. “You feel so fucking good.”

Yasha’s hand moved back to curve over Beau’s belly as her hips picked up their pace again. Beau was moaning so beautifully for her that Yasha was beginning to feel bad about making her wait. 

So she slid her own hand down, past Beau’s navel, past the trimmed patch of wiry hair. Her calloused fingers began to rub circles over the smaller woman’s clit and Beau jumped, her hips stuttering, unsure which pleasure she should be chasing. 

“Fuck me, Yash,” Beau cried out, gripping Yasha’s hip tighter. 

“I thought I was,” Yasha teased. She pressed her hips tight to Beau’s ass, rolling her hips in a circle as her fingers worked quickly over Beau’s clit. 

Beau huffed with a smile. “You certainly are,” she replied. The she grunted. “Fuck, _harder_ , please.”

Yasha groaned and began to fuck Beau in earnest, a singular goal in mind. Beau had been so good for her, letting Yasha claim her, that she deserved to come. 

Yasha’s fingers sped up over Beau’s clit. “Come for me, Love.”

Beau came with a scream, muffled by the press of the wall, shuddering hard in Yasha’s arms. Yasha pressed hard into her back, growling into her shoulder as her hips rolled deep into Beau. Yasha’s fingers were still working her clit but her touch softened and was now a light caress. 

Beau’s aftershocks eventually eased and ebbed away. She was breathing hard, heart hammering in her chest as she pulled her hand from Yasha’s hip to lightly grasp her wrist of the hand still between her legs. She felt Yasha’s fingers stop and gently pull away from her. Yasha’s hand moved to her belly again, her thumb lightly caressing overly sensitive skin. Yasha’s thrusts had stopped when Beau had reached for her hand but she stayed buried deep inside Beau. 

They stayed there against the wall for several long moments, just breathing together, enjoying their physical connection, when Yasha finally spoke. 

“I didn’t hurt you, did I,” she asked quietly. 

Beau shook her head, rubbing her forehead against the wall as she did so. “Not at fucking all, _holy shit_.” She swallowed, her throat sticking due to being dry and pushed away from the wall and leaned back against Yasha. She glanced at her over her shoulder with a smile. “Fuck,” was all she could manage. 

Yasha huffed a laughed, lightly kissed Beau’s jaw. “Am I good to pull out?”

Beau savored the sensation of being just utterly full - heart, body, and soul - before giving Yasha a small nod. 

Yasha kissed her jaw again before leaning back. She pulled her thumb from Beau first, the smaller woman hissing a bit at the sensation. “Alright,” Yasha asked. 

Beau nodded again. “I’m good.”

Yasha nodded herself, lightly gripped Beau’s hips and took a step back, easing her cock free from Beau’s cunt. Beau sighed at the tremor running down her spine at the sensation. Finally Yasha was free of her and Beau turned, leaning heavily on her side against the wall. 

“That was _fan-fucking-tastic_ ,” she said with a grin. Yasha smiled and blushed and Beau noticed her eyes were no longer red and were instead their usual purple and sea-green colors. Beau reached out a hand and Yasha took it, intertwining their fingers. “Feel free to rage fuck me again. That shit was hot.”

Yasha laughed, her blush deepening and spreading lower across her chest. She noticed Beau’s legs were shaking a bit and stepped in and scooped the woman up in her arms. Beau yelped in surprise but quickly cuddled into Yasha’s larger frame and placed a kiss under her jaw. 

Yasha carried Beau over to the bed and gently laid her down on it. Then she began to unfasten the harness from around her hips and stepped over to the washing basin. Yasha quickly cleaned her strap and her hands, dried them, set the strap aside and climbed into bed with Beau. She was content to cuddle but Beau had other ideas. 

As soon as she was laying down, Beau kissed her briefly before blazing a trail down Yasha’s body. Beau lightly bit and sucked at her nipples for a few long moments before moving on and finally settling between Yasha’s massive thighs. 

Blue eyes glanced up at her and Beau smiled before dipping her head down and slowly parting Yasha’s wet folds with her tongue. Yasha sighed, moving her hand down to lightly cup the back of Beau’s head. Not to guide, but to have another physical connection to her. 

Beau was gentle with her mouth as she steadily worked Yasha up and over the edge, slowly sliding two fingers into her and curling them, applying pressure against the sensitive ribbed patch inside of her. 

Yasha came with a sigh of Beau’s name, thighs trembling around Beau’s head. A warm hand on the inside of one of the. was enough to keep Yasha grounded and mindful to keep her legs open as Beau sucked on her clit slowly, easing her through her climax. 

Finally Yasha settled and after wiping her mouth clean of Yasha’s slick, Beau climbed up beside her in the too small bed. Yasha turned to her side and folded her arms around Beau. The monk settled against her chest, taking in a deep breath, sighing happily against Yasha’s skin. 

But Yasha was fidgeting and Beau tilted her head to glance up at her. “Everything okay, Yash?”

Yasha shifted some more before looking at Beau with something like worry in her mismatched eyes. “I don’t...You don’t really believe that I think I actually own you. Right?”

“Yasha,” Beau said softly. 

“Cause I don’t,” Yasha said quickly. “I know I got jealous and I said some things in the heat of the moment you may have liked, but-“

Beau leaned up and stopped Yasha’s rambling the best way she knew how, with a kiss. 

She felt Yasha tense for a moment before relaxing against her then press into the kiss. Her strong arms tightened around Beau, pulled her closer. Beau broke the kiss, gave a few small pecks on Yasha’s lips for good measure, then smiled at her. 

“You don’t own me, yeah,” Beau started, “but it’s not about ownership. But I still belong to you. I’m still yours.”

Yasha watched her for a moment then pressed her head against Beau’s and closed her eyes. “I belong to you, too.”

She felt Beau smile then her lips against hers briefly before Beau shifted her hand and, playfully, slapped Yasha on the ass. “Fuck yeah, you do.”

Yasha glared at her with no real intent and snapped at Beau’s cheek with her sharp teeth. Beau shrieked and pulled away as much as she could in Yasha’s strong embrace then laughed. Beau grabbed the blanket and it pulled it up over their sweat cooled bodies before she snuggled back against Yasha’s chest, her hand slowly trailing along Yasha’s ribs. 

“Hey, babe?”

Yasha hummed, eyes closed. She looked to be close to nodding off. 

“We need to do more shopping tomorrow.”

Yasha cracked one eye open. “For what?”

Beau looked up at her. “Your bed, while nice, is entirely too fucking small.”

Yasha blinked at her then laughed. “I don’t know if a bigger bed would fit in here.”

Beau hummed, then said, “I could talk to Jester. We could take mine and her old room and she can move in with Fjord. It’s about time they hooked up anyway.”

Yasha nuzzled the top of Beau’s head. “Don’t force them together any earlier than need be. It’ll happen when it happens.”

“Kinda like us,” Beau asked. 

“Just like us,” Yasha answered. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have a tumblr! @lyricalporcupine
> 
> Come say hi!


End file.
